Chance Encounters
by Mr. Pooch
Summary: Sun is in London, viewing the world from the top, trying to ignore her motives and choices down below her. A Sun Gen fic.


Sun is in London, before her scheduled meeting with Charles Widmore

Sun is in London, before her scheduled meeting with Charles Widmore. From where she's at, in one of the cabins of the Eye, she could see the meeting place from here. While she's on this, she could look at the spot where she's going to meet him. She could find the direction to Korea, to home. She could even find the spot where the ship blew up, where she lost her husband.

But she's had enough of sadness, of pain and despair. Right now, she wants to look at this city of beauty, culture, and life. And she wants to enjoy it.

"Miss, would you care for a coffee?"

The man is standing next to her, skinny and lanky with a skinny face to match. He's offering her the coffee container with a hopeful look, slightly scared. He's a simple man, he doesn't want to offend.

She smiles, takes the coffee, "Thank you."

"Not a problem, Miss. It's just that…I couldn't help but noticing that you and I are the two only lonely people on this thing."

Sun looks around; the other people are split into four couples and then- yes, the man's right- it's him and her. She looks down sharply; she hadn't noticed.

"And, I didn't mean to offend you, but…," he's struggling with how to continue and it all seems so familiar, "you looked lonely."

"No, no," she smiles in what she hopes is a reassuring way, "company would be lovely."

The man sits down next to her and begins to talk. He says he grew up in the city and points out sights to her. Some of local folk-lore, some of personal significance. He talks about the historical significance of some of the buildings, of some of his past. And she notices things about him, his mannerisms, his stories. He is funny and pleasant, and it isn't until the ride is mostly over does he ask where he recognizes him from.

Seeing as their journey is almost over, Sun finds it easy to tell him, "I was on Oceanic 815."

But he doesn't jump back in shock, begin to ask questions, or even say anything at all. His eyes get large, confused, and he looks down. Then, he glances up at the London skyline, lost in the clouds. The two sit in silence for some time, as the capsule rotates slowly to the ground and they are returning to Earth, to what she has to do.

"My brother was on that plane, Charlie Pace."

Sun is silent for a moment, looking at this man. His face is bent down again, and he is struggling with emotions. She longs to reach over, rest a hand on his shoulder, and tell him everything. How much of a hero Charlie was, of his love for Claire, that- even in the worst of times- when he had kidnapped her- she had forgiven him.

For these things- for saving all their lives, for setting in the motions that would cost her everything, but gain her freedom to have her child. She wants to tell this man that she forgave Charlie everything…that he was worth this man's love.

She said, " I knew your brother." And here she pauses. "He was a hero."

The brother looks over at her. They sit in the capsule together until they reach the ground. As they disembark, he shakes her hand with a smile and thanks her.

"I'm in town, visiting my father. If you need anything- anything at all, here's my phone number," and he hands her a slip of paper.

They go their separate ways. Liam Pace feels like screaming, feels like singing. Charlie was dead, yes, but to be called a hero, sincerely. Liam had never received any compliment like that, and it…lifted his heart from the despair it had been in for so long. He ran into his father's flat and gave the man a hug, while, across town, Sun was having her meeting. And although, yes, this part of her life, she would hide from her daughter and hide from herself, not everything was bad. Not everything was a waste. The man's face, after she told him about Charlie. That was a great moment.

So when she goes home, this is the memory she thinks on, reflects on, and this she will tell her daughter about. Stories of London and of chance meetings that are never quite chance.


End file.
